The present invention is for a trailer hitch suitable for attachment to a two-wheeled vehicle, such as a motorcycle, and enables the vehicle to tow conventional trailers having either two or four wheels.
Numerous hitches have been devised with which a two-wheeled vehicle can tow a trailer. Many of these hitches were merely conventional automobile hitches having attaching means specifically designed for connecting to a motorcycle. Another group of hitches had universal coupling means which did permit pivotal movement about both a vertical axis and a horizontal axis. These hitches, however, had no provision to handle any of the appreciable "leaning" movement of a motorcycle when turning corners for instance.
Other hitches, while providing a rotational coupling, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,890, lack the means needed to handle the load and forces created in using a motorcycle to pull a large size trailer.
The present invention overcomes the mechanical limitations in existing hitching devices for motorcycles and provides a device capable of handling any leaning or cornering movement of the motorcycle, while at the same time being fully capable of handling all forces created in pulling a large load.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a strong, rugged and safe hitch which will also handle any rotational motion between the vehicle and the trailer. This hitch is therefore also highly desirable for a land-roving vehicle when engaged in cross-country trailering.